The ALYNA Asides
by mybrainproblems
Summary: Various asides from At Least You're Not Aquaman because I don't want to break up narrative flow.
1. Showertime (Eren POV external link)

**Smut chapter for what Eren got up to (pun intended) in the shower in chapter eight.**

**Remove the spaces and put a .org after "archive of our own" because FFN is stupid and won't let me put that in.**

archive of our own / 1646957 / chapters / 3491174


	2. Showertime (Levi POV)

**What Levi ended up doing while Eren was in the shower. Poor Levi and his sensitive hearing.**

It had been a joint decision.

Hanji felt bad that Eren was covered in bird shit and Levi outright refused to get back in the car with Eren smelling the way he did. Under normal circumstances Levi would have made Hanji drive Eren home without a shower and he would have stayed back at headquarters and just disinfected the car the next day, but he also knew that Hanji was dead tired right now. Contrary to popular belief in the superhero-supervillain community, he was not a complete asshole and wasn't about to make an exhausted teammate drive across town at night to drop someone off no matter how inconvenient it was for himself.

He decided to get in the shower while Hanji went to go bring Eren inside so that he could get a hot shower before Eren used up all of the hot water.

_He's spending at least fifteen minutes in scalding hot water and he had better be short a few layers of skin when he comes out if I have any say in it, but I'm sure as hell taking a hot shower myself._

Levi waited until the very last moment to take the ear plugs out of his ears. As useful as hypersensitive hearing could be, it was also frustrating and painful. He almost always wore ear plugs (flesh colored so that they were unnoticeable if you weren't looking for them) unless he was on a mission. He regularly had to explain to people that no, he wasn't Daredevil; he couldn't "see" using his sensitive hearing, but he was very, very good at guessing where people might be based on the sounds they made.

Unfortunately it was worthless if someone was standing almost stock still behind a door.

_That was a fucking worthless mission. We got nothing out of that except for a dead body and the brother of a local superhero. I should have been paying more attention, but I really didn't need to listen to their neighbors fucking – I especially didn't need to listen to some guy's daddy kink. And of course I only come to when I thought I heard someone_whimper _followed by a grunt in the apartment with the Titans. Fucking hell I thought they had a little kid in there and I know they deal in human trafficking and fuck if I was going to let that shit slide._

He started scrubbing his hair, nails dragging painfully over his scalp.

_So of course I kick in the door and everything gets shot to shit._

_Smiles ends up with a broken neck._

_Another guy is definitely going to have a sore neck when he finally wakes up._

_And then there's this teenager tied up on the couch._

_I was ready to kill that third guy and the way that kid was looking at me. It looked like he shit himself when he saw me. I'm glad Hanji yelled after me when she did... I would have done it; stabbed the guy._

Levi shivered under the hot water as that thought sunk in. Old habits might die hard, but he had spent a lot of time trying to shake his and damn it if he was going to give in now.

He wasn't going to lose any sleep over the fact that Smiles had been the one who died, but it brought back a lot of unpleasant memories that he would have liked to stay buried. Memories not only of what he had done, but of the people who he had lost.

_Now I'm getting fucking maudlin. I don't need this shit._

Exiting the bathroom, Levi realized that Eren and Hanji were already inside and that he had taken a longer shower than he had intended to. Because he misjudged the length of the shower that he would take he hadn't brought a change of clothes in with him and the kid was clearly checking him out. More importantly though, he hadn't brought a _mask_ with him. Clothing he could deal with (he had a towel) but a mask... that was another story entirely.

Levi elected to glare at Eren, hoping that he would drop his gaze, but he realized that Eren had already looked down and was staring steadily at the floor.

_He would be familiar with the rules, wouldn't he? Even if his sister doesn't really protect her identityall that well_ _he probably knows other people who are serious about it._

Eren shuffled through the room, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. He nearly crashed into the table at which Hanji made a confused noise and made the corner of Levi's mouth tick upwards ever-so-slightly. Eren was giving him a wide berth as he moved towards the bathroom. He was impressed with Eren's restraint (who wouldn't want to know the identities of the members of the Survey Corps?) and decided that it warranted some form of acknowledgement regardless of how unused to handing out praise as he was.

"You know the rules, brat. Not bad."

It was worth it to see the kid go bright red.

Hanji passed out almost as soon as Eren stepped into the bathroom. Levi let them have the couch. T hey had barely slept in the past two days trying to pull together this mission together with Erwin out of town and Mike still out of commission after getting slashed and re-spraining his wrist in his fight with Dagger Jack. Levi propped himself against the table and debated whether or not he wanted a cup of coffee.

_That shit tastes vile, but at least it's caffeine and I'm going to be out for about an hour round trip dropping the kid off. I'm exhausted and it's only just after midnight, I'm getting old. Fucking hell though, that shower is loud._

_Shit, I left my ear plugs in the bathroom._

Levi groaned and tried to ignore the loud noise of the shower running. It wasn't an unpleasant noise at all. It was, however, louder than he wanted it to be. In terms of volume, he assumed that it sounded something like a waterfall would sound to anyone else. Either way, it was late, he was tired, the shower was a bit too loud.

And that's when it started.

_Jesusfuckingchrist. Is he seriously getting off in the shower? That's fucking disgusting. We offer him a shower and he decides to grace us with his biological emissions. When he walks out of that shower I'm going to send him right back in with some gloves and bleach. I do not need to hear this shit._

Levi tried to stuff his fingers in his ears, it muffled things a little bit, but not too much and it denied him the ability to do anything. At this point he was starting to get really pissed off at Eren.

_Damn brat. Just finish up your shower so I can drop you off._

And then things got really awkward.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Levi, Levi, Levi. Fuck yes. Fuck me. Levi!"

He knew that Eren was probably saying it to himself just above a whisper. Nobody with normal hearing could have picked up on it from all the way out here with the shower running , but to Levi... Eren might as well have been whispering it right next to him. Levi gave up on trying to plug up his ears with his fingers and decided to fight noise with noise and turned on the coffee maker. Under normal circumstances he would be yelling at whoever was making coffee to stop the machine (it was almost painfully loud for him without ear plugs ) but right now it was perfect for drowning out Eren's moaning.

B y the time the machine had finished, Eren had stopped. He heard the shower turn off as he started to sip on his cup of coffee. He glared at the cup.

_This coffee is disgusting. This brat is disgusting._

In retrospect, he was almost glad that Eren had decided to get off in the shower. Had it been awkward to hear and disgusting to think about cleaning the shower after? Yes. Had it stopped his thoughts from getting any darker than they had been? Also yes.


	3. News of the Collapse

**The Day After**

_The Shiganshina Herald_**:**Building Collapse in S. Stationary District

"Yesterday afternoon there was a partial building collapse in the South Stationary District. The fire that destroyed the rest of the building is believed to have been caused by a gas pipe being ruptured during the collapse. The death toll is currently 43 adults and 20 children. Rescue workers have managed to find three people alive inside of the remains of the building. The fire marshal has ordered an inquiry into what caused the collapse..."

_The Shiganshina Voice_: Horrific Collapse Claims 63 Lives!

"Half of the Maria Wall apartment complex collapsed yesterday setting off a fire that ravaged the remainder of the building. Sixty-three people are confirmed as dead, 20 of them are children. The SFD rescued three people from the rubble, but the likelihood that there are further survivors isn't high… The Fire Marshal has started an investigation into what caused the collapse... Residents say that no effort at maintenance was put in by the management..."

**Four Days Later**

_The Shiganshina Herald_: Official Death Toll is 71

"Now that all of the rubble has been cleared the death toll in the Maria Wall apartment collapse has been declared. Forty-nine adults and 22 children are now confirmed to be dead..."

_The Shiganshina Voice_: Final: 71 Killed in Apartment Collapse

"The City has released the final death toll from the Maria Wall collapse; 49 adults and 22 children lost their lives… Sources reveal that there hadn't been a fire safety inspection in at least five years…"

**One Week Later**

_The Shiganshina Herald_: Inquiry Reveals Code Violations Caused Building Collapse

"The Fire Marshal's inquiry lead to the revelation that multiple aspects of the Maria Wall apartment complex did not meet modern building or fire code standards… Shiganshina residents are advocating for stricter inspections of buildings."

_The Shiganshina Voice_: Code Violations the Result of Corruption?

"...Further, the investigation revealed that many parts of the building did not meet building code or fire safety standards in spite of having been partially renovated 15 years ago. The Press Office hasn't returned requests for comment on how the owner of the Maria Wall apartment complex was able to pass code inspections if they weren't up to standard to begin with…"

**Two Weeks Later**

_The Shiganshina Herald_: Resident Hijacks City Council Meeting

"…community organizer Dot Pixis hijacked the city council meeting yesterday evening insisting that the City focus not only on the Wall Maria collapse but on what he termed 'the callous treatment of [the] traumatized population' of the South Stationary district…"

_The Shiganshina Voice_: Community Organizer Speaks Out!

"Dot Pixis insisted that the voices of his community be heard at last night's city council meeting and spoke about 'the callous treatment of a traumatized population' by the city's politicians and bureaucrats. He was accompanied by the local community group known as the Stationary Guard… Things turned nasty when another resident in the gallery threw a water bottle at the lectern where Mr. Pixis was speaking. Nobody was injured but the police were called in as the gallery erupted into a fight. Twelve people were arrested, all of whom were from South Stationary…"

**Three Weeks Later**

_The Shiganshina Herald_: Bill Fails in Council Meeting

"…The bill was intended to change regulations regarding inspections for code compliance in existing housing structures. The bill was proposed in response to the apartment building collapse earlier this month and would have required the city to inspect all larger housing complexes for compliance with the building and fire codes every other year…"

_The Shiganshina Voice_: Popular Reform Bill Killed by the Council

"Yesterday the council vetoed a bill that would have required the housing inspection department to inspect existing larger apartment complexes every two-to-three years. The bill also would have required the department to publicly post notices a week prior to the inspection so that residents were aware that the building was being inspected and could bring concerns to the department…"

**Five Weeks Later**

_The Shiganshina Herald_: North Shiganshina Gets the Gold!

"…The girls' basketball team won the state championships when point guard Melissa…"

_The Shiganshina Voice_: A Groundbreaking Discovery!

"A time capsule from 1988 was found today when workers broke ground for the construction of the new wing of North Shiganshina High School..."


	4. Superhero Uniforms & Abilities

**The Survey Corps**

Commander Handsome (Erwin)

_Abilities:_ Superstrength, flight, bulletproof  
><em>Uniform:<em> Basically just your normal superhero spandex; color scheme is dark green with some white. I haven't really given much thought to what the uniform color design looks like, sorry. The Wings of Freedom are a roughly fist-sized patch over the left breast.  
><em>Notes:<em> Very classic superhero aesthetic, he's pretty much Superman... that's it. He does the "Clark Kent thing" in that he wears heavy-rimmed glasses when he's Erwin, but takes them off to become Commander Handsome. He does not actually need glasses.

The Nose (Mike)

_Abilities:_ Heightened sense of smell and premonition. Able to see the future incredibly clearly up to 5 minutes ahead of time on occasion, but usually it's a more generalized ability to "feel" how a situation is going to go.  
><em>Uniform:<em> Very basic fitted khaki pants and a long sleeved shirt, solid leather boots, wears a heavy jacket; something akin to an Army jacket. It's all very sensible because he used to wear an outlandishly "traditional" superhero costume when he first started out (with the cape and everything) but after he and Erwin partnered up he realized how much of a tool he looked like so he ditched it for some more sensible gear. He wears a common fitted domino mask. Wings patch can be found on the left breast pocket of his jacket.

Dr. Scientist (Hanji)

_Abilities:_ Martial arts (second degree black belt) and mad scientist inventor  
><em>Uniform:<em> Similar to Mike's in that they wear pants and a shirt that are relatively fitted, but they wear a lab coat over it. They don't wear super heavy / solid boots though, they're still pretty well-made but offer a bit more flex and articulation at the ankle. They have a utility belt that they attach all of their weird little gadgets to. They engineered the grapple gear** for Levi and they wear it as well, they just don't use it as much. Their "mask" is actually just a set of old aviator goggles. Their Wings patch is in the same location as Mike's: left breast pocket.  
><em>Notes:<em> Batman crossed with Dr. Horrible

The Hawk (Levi)

_Abilities:_ Extra-sensitive hearing and sight, stronger than average but not superhuman strength like Commander or Scarf  
><em>Uniform:<em> Gray and black catsuit, wears grapple gear** over it and has a utility belt like Hanji that he stashes his gear on (e.g. stun gun, collapsible rod – all non-lethal except for a knife). Depending on the job he might carry a tranq gun. Wears a domino mask, the same as Mike. His wings patch is much smaller and on his left shoulder since he does mainly stealth work and having a patch right on your chest next to your heart makes for a pretty good target.  
><em>Notes:<em> Pretty straightforward, he has an edge with his senses being extra-sensitive and his body being stronger than average, but he isn't superhuman really.

**Grapple gear: it's essentially the 3DMG except there aren't any blades ergo there is no need for the trigger grips to be so large and separate from the gear. The triggers slip over each hand so that it is perpetually being gripped in hand and only takes tightening a fist to "pull" the trigger. The pitons / cables are still shooting from the hip. (idk if that made any sense)

.

Red Scarf (Mikasa)

_Abilities:_ Superstrength and flight  
><em>Uniform:<em> Really easy, it's just the military uniform from the canon-verse without the cape and in darker colors (black, gray, olive green). Also a big red scarf / cowl (duh) that obscures the bottom half of her face; it tends to pull away from her face when she fights which is why everyone knows who she is.  
><em>Notes:<em> Technically she can fly when injured but flight requires a great deal of muscle conditioning if you don't want to be uncoordinated which is why she hates being injured so much; normally she floats /flies everywhere Marceline-style when she isn't incognito.

The Hunter (Sasha)

_Abilities:_ Keen eyesight, better than average but not superhuman; otherwise normal  
><em>Uniform:<em> Flexible but durable fitted clothing, hunting coat; pretty much just looks like she's wearing super lightweight hunting or military gear. She carries a fairly basic bow and uses mainly trick arrows; she does carry a real ones just in case.  
><em>Notes:<em> If you watch Arrow you've got a pretty good grasp on Sasha's powers and her uniform. She's pretty much Oliver Queen except without the money or the murder lording that he did in season one.

.

**Beauty & the Beast**

Historia (Krista Lenz)

_Abilities:_ Telekinesis focused through custom-made amplification rod since her powers aren't as strong as others  
><em>Uniform:<em> Uhhh… Sailor Moon made a bit more practical. I actually did art of this that came out halfway decent. This is going to sound very odd but it's a seifuku that's been a bit loligoth-ed and has a fitted longsleeve jacket over it, she also wears a tiara that offers additional help focusing her powers. It doesn't sound it, but it's actually pretty practical. She has the only uniform that isn't dark colored; the entire thing is mostly pastels. She wears a masquerade mask that covers the top half of her face, it's very shiny.  
><em>Notes:<em> She's Sailor fucking Moon.

Savage Dancer (Ymir)

_Abilities:_ Shapeshifter, her "non-human" form is very lanky and just under seven feet tall and she has wicked claws; she can stretch her limbs independently a further six-to-twelve inches. This is actually something that I could conceivably art and I should do it. In spite of looking like a very gangly monster she's actually very graceful. She doesn't wear a mask since her features shift enough to make her unrecognizable.  
><em>Uniform:<em> She wears a simple brown unitard that stretches with her as she shifts.  
><em>Notes:<em> Nobody remembers Historia or Savage Dancer working alone or with anyone else, they are referred to as a unit as "Beauty & the Beast"


End file.
